


Together We Fall Down

by Dragon_of_Dreams



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drowning, Gen, He is soft for Hyrule, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Mermaid Legend (Linked Universe), Present Tense, Protective Legend (Linked Universe), Soft Legend, Temporary Character Death, kingdom hearts reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_of_Dreams/pseuds/Dragon_of_Dreams
Summary: After Hyrule falls into a raging river, Legend forces his way to try to save him--no matter the cost.And for a few precious moments he thought all seemed lost.
Relationships: Hyrule & Legend (Linked Universe)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 142





	Together We Fall Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Youcant_stopme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youcant_stopme/gifts).



> This fic is based on a weekly prompt request

The river currents roar as they crash through the sharp boulders. Hands rip through the fierce waters, pushing along with the swift, turbulent streams that drag the Hero of Legend forth. His body slams into rocks as he swims on, wincing as it knocks air out his lungs. But he has to keep going. He has to. _He has to!_

Screams pierce the crashing waves. “Legend!” The rippling cries then drown under the roars. The currents swallow all into a monstrous growl that emanates through a dragon’s breath—far beyond the likes of the River Zora that yanked the traveler into its maw.

 _Hyrule, hold on…_ _I’m coming!_ Legend lashes his mermaid tail, propelling himself across the boulders and the aquatic claws of the Zora trying to maul him apart. But he doesn’t care about them—even as they slash through his skin, open cuts burning into a hiss in his throat. Legend clenches his jaw.

His heart thunders. Still no sight of the traveler’s body in the midst of raging blues. Thoughts spiral in the chaos, sweeping into the voids. Legend’s screams burst out, exploding in the turbulent rivers.

“Hyrule! Hang on!”

There is no way Hyrule can hear him…

Faster. He has to swim faster. But even as Legend lets the currents carry him the dreadful words burden him down like an anchor—splitting worlds apart between him and Hyrule. _No! I still can make it!_

His breaths then hitch. The abrupt swings of brown and greens crash into view. Hyrule thrashes against the currents, clawing and kicking against a formidable foe—a battle that cannot be won.

A losing battle… Hyrule’s swings slow down to a crawl, letting his body drift in the stream.

“No!”

With one last push, Legend reaches out to grab Hyrule and grasps his wavering tunic. After pulling the traveler close to him, Legend lifts both them against the waves and breathes in the precious air Hyrule needs in his lungs. But blue eyes land on the shut eyes of the traveler, head limp against Legend’s shoulder.

“Hyrule! Hyrule, wake up!”

Hyrule doesn’t budge. His body leans on Legend, still as driftwood. The veteran growls, fighting his way through the monstrous waves trying to reach to shore, fingertips expanding to grasp the port of safety.

Yet it’s so far away! Legend looks back and a gasp escapes his lungs. The river cuts short—

He screams. Legend holds Hyrule tightly, burying him in his body as the two are falling through the air. His heart pounds against the waterfall running beside them, droplets dripping into his eyes as chills run through his drenched tunic. Legend twists, pulling his brother above him as he glances up the skies, bracing himself from—

Blackness.

…

…

…

Legend slowly opens his eyes. His vision swirls in the ripples until a pink glow catches his eye—as soon as it vanishes into dust. His mind lingers in the odd calmness of the blue, drifting in the clouds that reflect over the lake. He blinks. The mists of the water disperse into a clear vision.

 _Was that…_ He gasps. _A fairy…_

Legend twirls around, glancing at the rocky spikes—one which leaks the splotches of red as they are carried off by the stream. He looks around before he meets the darkness and a certain body sinking into its depths.

_Hyrule!_

Swinging his tail, Legend dives to the depths and pulls Hyrule back into his arms. Frowning, Legend carries his brother to the surface once again. Now free from the currents he pushes back to shore, now as easy as the chill breeze coursing through his skin.

But as Legend pushes Hyrule to land, his heart cools into an empty void as he meets the paling face of his brother. Bluing lips smooth out of his face, bringing a peaceful look to his ghostly appearance. Like a doll. Legend can’t help but stare as drops of dew leak out of his eyes.

“Hang in there, Hyrule…”

The mermaid suit vanishes as Legend drags himself to land, ending up crawling in his knees while keeping Hyrule by his side. Then he collapses. His eyes blur as his breaths quicken into quivers.

He just has to bring out another fairy. He has to. His hand searches through his pouch, trying to feel the glass of a precious bottle—one that holds salvation. One by one he takes out his bottles, meeting only potions or empty glass within them.

No fairy…

Legend slams his head against Hyrule, gripping on his brother’s green tunic with a trembling hand. His tears run freely into waterfalls, staining even more of the soaked tunic. But he doesn’t care—through the gasps of shivering breaths he holds on to Hyrule. _It should’ve been me!_ his mind screams. _I should’ve remained dead! Not him!_

His successor… His descendant… His brother… is gone.

“…Legend?”

The voice whispers a breeze through his ear. It echoes in his mind—whispers of people long faded in dreams calling his name. Legend shuts his eyes, trying to push the voice away from the figments of false hopes.

His blood boils at his own fate—destined to rob the lives of all he loves. _Why does he expect an exception with his own bloodline?_

“Legend, look at me—are you crying?”

Legend feels something brushing against his cheek. He opens his eyes once again, seeing the blur of a hand lifting his chin up and forcing him to face the reflection of his brother through the rippling waters.

“R-Roolie?” Legend’s eyes blink several times before his vision clears up—not once betraying Hyrule’s form. Here he is… as lively and sun-kissed with freckles as if the waters have never robbed him of life. A single word is caught in his throat—his mouth now shut of a voice.

“Legend, I’m here.”

Instead of forcing himself to ask how, Legend launches himself into Hyrule’s arms and buries his head into his successor’s chest. The heartbeat rings a song in his ears—a ballad of hope in this cruel world.

“L-Legend? W-what happened? What’s wrong?”

After a sigh, Legend pushes himself from Hyrule’s grasp, lifting himself with shaking arms threatening to fall as he looks up to meet those brown eyes. _Those brown eyes_ full of life he’ve seen only once elsewhere. A smile crawls up in Legend’s face, reaching up his eyes. “You’re alive.” It’s all he says. “You’re alive.”

Slowly, the duo rise up to their feet, with Legend holding onto Hyrule’s hand and never releasing it. “I-I thought I’ve lost you,” he says, his voice nothing more than a whisper. “I-I don’t want to lose you—ever again. Understood? I… I love you, Hyrule.”

Without waiting for a response, Legend pulled Hyrule’s hand and together they march their way back to camp. In the back of his mind Legend wonders what sort of prayers he has asked for the gods to finally answer to him—for this sort of miracle to finally happen to his dearly beloved brother. He squeezes Hyrule’s hand, never letting it go if it means saving his life. He’ll gladly do it again.


End file.
